


A Little Wish Can Go A Long Way

by Naiesu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Gon…flirting? Should he flirt back?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wish Can Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godxspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godxspeed/gifts).



“Do you see anything?”

“No.”

“They said it was up there.”

“Yeah, I know, I was there when they said it.” Killua twisted—as much as he could from where he was sitting on Gon’s shoulders—and craned his neck, pointing his flashlight between the boxes littering Leorio’s attic. He really needed to clean up there.

“Do you want me to look again?”

“No, I’ve got it.”

Gon snickered, and though Killua didn’t know what was so funny, he felt a responding smile break out on his own face.

“What?”

Gon turned his head, rolling his shoulders, and Killua tried to ignore the way that brushed against…sensitive parts of his anatomy. “Nothing.”

Killua looked down at him and ruffled his hair, earning a chuckle. He smiled more. “Tell me!”

“Just that I bet you like being up there because you’re finally on top.”

That gave him a pause. Was Gon…flirting? He shifted around like he was still looking through the boxes, but really he was trying to make sense of what was being said. Should he flirt back?

Yes.

If Gon didn’t like him back, what could it hurt? He could just play it off as messing around.

“No, it’s because I finally have your head between my legs, ‘s all.” Tone casual as ever, Killua smirked when Gon went ramrod straight underneath him.

But he retorted just as fast. “I’m sure you’d love that.”

Killua snorted. “Oh please. I bet you wish you could be there.”

Gon turned his head, teasingly brushing his nose against Killua’s inner thigh, who jerked, holding the flashlight up like he was going to smack Gon upside the head with it. “What need is there to wish when I already am?”

Killua bowed his back, and Gon adjusted to the change in their center of gravity, watching carefully. He must’ve been expecting something to be pulled, but Killua only continued bending until he had to brace himself on the wall, nose almost touching Gon’s.

“You’re pretty flexible,” Gon said, eyebrows lifting.

Killua was sure that was something Gon had already known, but it made him smile nonetheless—it was like he wanted him to keep playing their little game. He was a clever little shit, so chances were he did.

“Oh, I know. You’d be surprised what kinds of positions I can get into.”

Gon’s eyes were half mast, lips quirked. “Care to show me?”

“That depends on what I’d get in return.”

Gon leaned forward, turning his head so that his nose slid past Killua’s to press into his cheek, lips lingering a bare few centimeters away. Killua’s breath hitched in his throat. One wrong move could ruin the moment, and to say they were walking on a tightrope was an understatement. Killua was literally teetering on Gon’s shoulders. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to fall, and then the whole moment would be broken.

Leaning forward the rest of the way, Gon brushed their lips together—but only just—before pulling away again to speak. “I’m willing to offer whatever you’d like.”

Whatever he’d like? That could be anything at all.

Or one thing in particular.

 

~~~

 

Quiet, quiet, quiet, he needed to shut _up_.

They were still in Leorio’s apartment, but after toppling over Gon’s shoulders—he had known it was going to happen eventually—they had stumbled into the wall, and now Gon’s lips were on Killua’s neck and his hands were on either side of Killua’s head on the wall and his hips were grinding into Killua’s so tantalizingly slow and Killua couldn’t help but mewl.

Gon smiled against his skin. “Am I doing so good that you forgot to breathe?”

He was still at it? Killua didn’t have the brain cells to spare for banter right now, much less to admit that _hell yes he was doing the best_. He was too busy focusing on the sensations he was being assaulted with.

The soft cotton of his shirt sliding over his spine as Gon rutted him up the wall, the calloused fingertips now running down his arms, brushing over his skin feather light and reverent, the seam of his pants and the zipper pressing almost painfully against his cock with every roll of Gon’s hips.

Gon pulled back, and Killua let his head fall back against the wall, staring blearily at the ceiling. The only thing he could think to say was, “Why’d you stop?”

“You looked like you needed a break,” Gon teased, placing a kiss at the edge of Killua’s mouth.

He cupped Killua’s cock, squeezing, and slapped a hand over Killua’s mouth just as he started to moan.

“Wow, that was a lewd noise.”

Killua tore his hand away, hissing, “It’s your fault!” He tried not to smile, but his lips were curling of their own accord. “And what kind of break was that?”

“A short one.”

“No shit.” He took Gon’s wrist, tugging him toward the door. “C’mon. You have clothes at my place already, so we don’t need to make any stops.”

Gon’s smirk was back, fingers stroking the inside of Killua’s wrist. “So I’m spending the night?”

“Gon, I think the flirting's a bit meaningless after you grab my dick.”


End file.
